Skyrim's Enigma
by Skippie89
Summary: Faelyn and her brother Sorian found themselves ambushed along with Ulfric and the Stormcloaks. However, due to Faelyn's quick thinking, they were able to escape before reaching Helgen. Follow these siblings and their adventures around Skyrim. What could possibly go wrong? *Reviews appreciated!*
1. The first meeting

By the Gods her head hurt. Groaning she tried to sit up and open her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight. She furrowed her brow in confusion when she realised that she shouldn't be facing sunlight, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in a very dark tent.

Her eyes snapped open when she tried stretching her arms to realise that they were bound behind her back, and very close to going numb. Flexing her fingers, she counted no more than five loops of rope encircling her wrists.

"Ah. You're awake." The male voice spoke from across from her.

Tilting her head, she observed the blonde male. He was in soldier uniform, from which army she didn't know. The only army uniforms she knew of were the red ones, and those jackasses were driving this damn carriage.

"Wha- what happened?" her voice cracked as she asked the question, indicating that she had been knocked out for a few hours as she was in need of water.

"Ambush" he was about to say more before she interrupted him.

"Was there a man captured with me? Tall, dark hair looks red in the sun."

"Oh, you mean the one trailing behind us?"

At that, the man in question quickens his pace to come into view. His hands bound at the front and tied to the carriage. He had blood on his right temple, light bruising around his left eye and his clothes were torn in places to indicate a fight. His mouth had also been covered with cloth, had the carriage been moving any faster, he would be facing difficulties breathing while trying to keep up.

"Sorian!"

She struggled forward to get a better look at him, but when the carriage hit a bump in the road she was tussled and fell into the blonde male she had been questioning. The man grunted on impact but proceeded to ask if she was well.

"Yes, sorry."

Leaning her weight back she was able to get back to her feet and reseat herself.

Sorian proceeded to try and tell her off, which was difficult for everyone but her to understand with the cloth covering his mouth and muffling his words.

"Why is his mouth covered?"

"He wouldn't stop demanding an explanation for the capture and constant questions annoyed one of the higher officials so they gagged him and had him walk behind everyone."

Sniggering she sent a playful glare, "I told you that mouth of yours would get you into trouble." To which, Sorian just glared back.

Briefly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmed herself so that when she opened her eyes she was able to take stock of the situation. Judging from the scenery she guessed they were about a day's walk from Whiterun. In the distance, she could see stone walls.

Falkreath? Riverwood? No, neither of them had that kind of structural protection. It must be Helgen; she thought to herself.

The man beside her grunted in discomfort and she turned to look at her riding companion. He had dirty blonde hair that came to his shoulders, wearing what she could only assume was a senior officer's uniform and he too was gagged with a piece of cloth. From the strange angle that they were sitting she could make out his broad shoulders and the muscles of his arm. He would definitely have been on the front lines with his people, you don't get that well-defined from sitting on your backside and telling others what to do.

Nodding her head towards him she asked the other blonde "Was he trying to charm the pants off an officer too?" Earning her a glare from every male on the carriage including her brother.

"This is Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion!" was the angry response.

"Oh" trying to keep the look of disgust off her face and obviously failing, "You mean the racist."

"Wha-!" the blonde man stuttered "How dare you!? This man is trying to free Skyrim from the clutches of the Empire and their filthy Thalmor lovers!" The man's voice rose with every word and you could feel his conviction to the cause at the end. Unfortunately, the carriage driver didn't appreciate it and they were told to,

"Be quiet back there!"

Her eyes steeled as she looked the man straight in the eyes, "But he is, and so is the rest of your army. What is your saying? Skyrim for the Nords! For every race that isn't Nord you treat as lesser beings, you even have a Grey Quarter in Windhelm! You say you fight against the Thalmor but in reality, you are exactly the same."

The bodies of both the men tensed and she would bet that if one of them had their hands free she would have been punched or much worse. She watched as their faces reddened in anger at her accusation. Sorian merely groaned and rolled his eyes.

Using the moment of quiet to her advantage, she started threading a small amount of mana to her opened right hand and a larger amount in the direction of the carriages in front. Although no one would be able to hear what she was doing, she didn't know if there was anyone amongst them that would be able to sense the slight shift in atmospheric pressure that would signify what she was performing. The only indication that Sorian knew what she was doing was by flicking his eyes to hers before starting to survey the scenery around them.

Summoning a small blade in her bound hands was no easy feat as she didn't want to accidentally stab herself, but she finally did it. As she gave Sorian a little nod she began to cut through her bindings. Finally, the blonde had gotten his voice back.

"How dare you compare us to those demons!" clearly outraged he didn't bother to keep his voice down and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"Well, it's true. The Thalmor discriminate based on a person's beliefs, your Stormcloak army does the same based on race. Anyone who is not a Nord does not deserve to live in Skyrim apparently."

Ulfric tried arguing, but through his gag not much could be understood other than he was very angry. Both men were suddenly silent though when they realised that she had cut her bindings when she brought her hands around to her front and massaged her wrists, trying to get some feeling back in as quickly as possible.

"How-?"

"Magic. Another thing you idiots hate around here" she quietly stated as she slowly moved to the end of the wagon and cut Sorian's ties. Once cut, he was able to slow down before suddenly disappearing into the trees.

Turning she placed the dagger into the blonde's hand. Keeping her voice low so as not to notify the driver what was happening at the back of his carriage she stated "It's good for another minute before it fades back to Oblivion. I suggest you use it quickly and get out of here."

Looking up into their faces she could see nothing but shock. "Just because I disagree with how you treat people, it doesn't mean I disagree with everything that you stand for."

As she turned, bracing herself for her jump on to the road, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Ulfric, now unbound had been able to remove the cloth from his mouth.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Faelyn."

That was the only thing she said to him before she jumped off the carriage and started running. Even as they witnessed it they realised that she had made no sound as she moved, her escape had been completely silent. As they watched her run, a wolf ran past the carriage and paced itself with her, a satchel in its mouth.

"Sir? Is that a-?"

"Yes. That's a familiar. She was able to cast that to collect their belongings and freed herself all while speaking with us and we never even had a clue."

Ulfric watched in awe as she continued running before she too disappeared. It was time for him to plan his own escape and those of his brothers and sisters.


	2. A watery encounter

Faelyn was able to catch up with Sorian fairly easily even with the slight delay when leaving the carriage. She had sent Fen back to Oblivion, not many mages would be able to recognise the deep red swirls and pattern on his fur but it was best not to keep a daedric wolf out for too long. She was jogging with the satchel in hand when she spied Sorian leaning against a tree waiting for her.

As she jogged past, Sorian turned and kept pace, both knowing that the best thing to do would be to get as far away from the Imperial army as fast as possible. Nudging her shoulder as he passed her made Faelyn laugh and increased her speed. Neither would have to worry about leaving any tracks, so it was just a case of them running for as long and as fast as they could.

They didn't take a break until the sun had started it's slow decent for the night. By this stage, they were far enough away from Helgen for them to relax a little. Walking beside each other Sorian decided it was time to strike up a conversation.

"Think it was a good idea to insult those guys back there Fae? They could easily make our lives in Skyrim more difficult if they chose to."

Smirking Faelyn gave her brother a side ways glance "They could certainly try; it would make things slightly more interesting. They would need to catch us for long enough though."

"I don't know about you, but I for one would rather not be ambushed every other week, whether it was aimed at me or not!"

"You're just annoyed that someone other than me was able to get something over you. If you're that worried you can take first watch tonight. It's going to take a little longer getting home it seems."

"A little longer?! Fae it's going to take over a week! We now need to head up towards Windhelm, turn off for Whiterun and then head south to Falkreath! I wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight!" Sorian grumbled as he glared at Faelyn's laughing figure.

"Oh, come on! Think of it as an adventure! Well, a lengthened adventure."

Sorian continued to mutter to himself but the conversation was ended as they neared the alchemist's hut. He leaned against the wooden door frame as Faelyn entered to collect the alchemy ingredients that were growing and stored in the shelves. A quick debate on whether to stay here or continue forward was had before it was decided that they would head on to Ivarstead and stay there for the night. Sorian really was a drama queen when he wanted to be. Truthfully though Faelyn was relieved with the decision, she was looking forward to bathing in the lake and ridding herself of the grime that had built up on her skin from the ambush.

Faelyn left her brother at the inn, regaling the local bard with stories of adventure in attempts to get her into his bed for the night or at least a few free ales. Clutching her small satchel, she walked along the bank of the lake looking for the best spot to settle down. Moving further from the town along the south bank she found a spot where she would be able to place her things on a boulder that was big enough to give her some form of privacy, not that she really cared. Faelyn was not shy about her body.

Leaning against the boulder she removed her feet from the dark leather boots and peeled the leggings from her toned legs. Placing her boots at the bottom of the boulder she proceeded to unclasp her cloak and pull her deep green tunic over her head. With a relieved sigh she undid her breast binding and took in a large relaxed breath. Quickly moving to her satchel, she rummaged around until she found the small pouch containing soap. Faelyn then quickly washed her clothes before laying them flat out against the rock to at least air them a little while she entered the lake.

Slowly stepping into the cool water until she was waist deep Faelyn reveled in the temperature. What most people didn't know is that those with strong mana usually had a higher temperature because of it and for that reason, she loved anything cold. The moon was bright enough in the sky that she was able to see her reflection in the water. Red untameable hair was coming out of the bun at the top of her head. Her nose was straight and small enough that it still matched with her high cheekbones. She had, what others had called, an alluring beauty about her but it was her eyes that set her apart. They were the colour of liquid gold and protected by beautiful long lashes.

Using the snowberry soap, she still carried she proceeded to clean herself until she was sure that she would squeak with every movement. Loosening the clasp from her hair Fae lowered herself into the water until she was fully submerged. Opening her eyes, she watched a glint of silver dart across her vision to indicate the movement of the small fish. Pushing herself up she emerged and washed her hair before throwing the soap in the direction of her satchel. Submerging her body again she decided she had time for a little swim.

Swimming was the one thing that would always calm her. If she didn't shrivel up like a prune, she could happily stay in the water forever. With that thought, she let out a little laugh, the water deforming the sound as the air bubbles released. It was when her head bobbed up to the surface that she realised that she wasn't alone. Standing where she left her belongings was the silhouette of a man. Silently moving in the water, she watched as he bent to examine her satchel, only for him to jump back when she spoke.

"You know in most places it's considered rude to go through someone else's belongings."

As the figure turned the clouds chose that time to block the moon, obscuring his features from her view.

"In most places, many would consider it unwise to go swimming unarmed at night," the man argued as he crossed his arms across his chest in what was clearly an attempt to change the subject.

Laughing Faelyn casually waded in the water as she responded, "If you think I am unarmed then you are sorely mistaken." Observing the stranger, she noted that the man was wearing dark loose trousers, boots and a white flannel shirt. He was tall, definitely taller than her and she appreciated the muscles of his forearm and could only imagine what other treats she could find on his body. As the clouds slowly moved across the sky, she realised that although his clothes were clean, he himself was in need of a bath. Looking up at his face she could make out a smirk on his face before it was covered in shadow again. Damn clouds!

"Indeed. You could be distracting me with small talk while you conjure a dagger."

Faelyn's features morphed into a frown. She did not know this man and yet he knew she could conjure weapons. She did not like that. There was something about his deep voice and accent, she recognised it but couldn't place how she knew it.

"Why a dagger? A bow would be much easier at dispatching you from this distance and I would never need to leave the water."

Her eyes glinted in delight as she watched him tense as if just realising that although he had caught her unaware, he was in far more danger then she would ever be.

It was then that the clouds decided they had caused enough trouble and moved further from the moon. Thus, allowing Faelyn the first look of the man in front of her.

Ulfric.


	3. Descending darkness

The realisation of who was standing in front of her changed her curious features to one of distaste. Yet he looked almost worlds apart from the man she had met on the carriage earlier that day. His clothing was definitely not as regal as before, a stranger could easily pass him off as a farmer or labour. He had also gathered some of his shoulder-length hair up and tied it back. Faelyn realised that he was actually younger than what she thought he was.

"Ulfric".

Faelyn took up as much of a defensive stance in the water as possible. Not forgetting what she had said in the carriage and the pure rage on his face, she wouldn't be surprised if he tried something.

Noticing her sudden tension, Ulfric merely chuckled and that just seems to infuriate her more.

"Peace. I'm simply here to bathe. You are not the only one who wishes to be clean after recent events."

"And you picked the one spot on the lake which indicates that someone was already in that area?"

Shrugging he simply answered, "I was curious as to who else thought it was a great idea to enter the lake at night." Faelyn noted the sarcasm in his voice and her lip twitched but she refused to smile.

"And you just happened to bring spare clothing?"

"Of course not. There is a Stormcloak camp just south of the lake and the ironsmith is repairing my armour."

"Well, by all means, enter the lake. I was just leaving so you'll have it all to yourself."

Faelyn started wading closer to the shore and had anticipated him to at least be decent enough to turn around and give her some privacy to change. Ulfric did no such thing. He leaned against the boulder with a smirk on his face and simply raised his eyebrow.

If Faelyn hadn't been so annoyed by his behaviour she would have thought his relaxed stance as attractive, and her deepening scowl only seemed to delight him.

"I think I shall stay here, after all, I am able to converse with you for a while longer if you are to stay in the water."

"And you think I will not up and leave, regardless of your presence?"

Chuckling further, Ulfric simply added "From my experience, women are too flustered to leave the safety of the water in a situation like this."

"Do you often put women into situations like this?" and she delighted in the look of his eyes widening as she slowly walked towards the shore.

Ulfric could do nothing as he watched the scene unfold in front of him but drop his jaw. She simply walked out of the water. In spite of what he had just said, he had never been in a situation like this and he didn't know what to do with himself. Her hair, already curling, stopped at her waist, a few tendrils just barely concealed her breasts. The moonlight hit a droplet of water and his eyes followed it as it slowly, almost teasingly moved from her collar bone, through the valley of her breasts before evaporating as it landed on her hips. Ulfric's eyes snapped up to hers when he heard her laugh, and in the depths of their gold, he saw nothing but confidence and mild amusement.

Continuing forward she didn't stop until she stood before him. Laughing again she noted that he looked like a deer caught in torch light. She lifted her right hand and gently grazed her fingers on his chest. His quick intake of breath caused her to smirk before she trailed a finger upwards and closed his still open mouth.

"I am not like most women Ulfric and you would do well to remember that."

Ulfric too late noted that her left hand glowed a light purple, he wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't standing in front of him. Just as she flicked her wrist in his direction, he could do nothing but glare at her and wait for death.

Death came. Ulfric blinked momentarily. There was no pain. He didn't realise what had happened until he heard the thud as something hit the ground behind him. Spinning around he looked at the body sprawled out on the ground. Whoever it was, was dressed in black leather, in certain places, it almost looked red in the light that the moon provided. Kneeling down he turned over the body.

The cowl slightly obscured the face but Ulfric could clearly see the wispy dagger slowly disappear from the eye socket it was thrown into and was faced with the reptilian humanoid when he roughly pulled the material from its face. The body was of athletic build, but even with only the moonlight, it was easy to make out the strong muscles it contained. The tail alone looked like it had the strength to knock a full man down. He momentarily looked over his shoulder to see Faelyn still standing there with her hands crossed just under her breasts and gave her a brief nod as thanks before turning back to the task at hand.

The green scales of the assailant slowly darkened in colour as the intraocular fluid and blood drained out onto the creature's face and was absorbed by the material behind its head. Grunting Ulfric squatted down and started searching for information on why the Argonian had tried to attack them. As he patted down the pockets just above the reptile's hips, he heard a slight rustling of paper. Removing the crumpled note, he read its contents.

"As instructed, you are to eliminate Ulfric Stormcloak by any means necessary…"

He didn't bother reading as he smirked and started to crush the note. At least they were getting more creative with their assassination attempts. It was when he looked down at the note in his had he realised that there was another one. Re-opening them, he read the other as he stood and turned around.

Faelyn had already donned a brown robe and was proceeding to tie the sash at the front. Ulfric momentarily forgot what he was going to say. The robe barely touched her knees and the material clung to her curves in the most loving of ways. The plunging V of the neckline just accentuated her cleavage, and he had to try very hard not to groan when he realised, she hadn't bothered putting on her breast band.

"My eyes are up here Stormcloak."

Ulfric's eyes snapped up to her face and noticed that she was barely able to contain the smirk. He cleared his throat and used that moment to ratify his behaviour.

"It would seem that it wasn't just my assassination that was ordered." Handing her the second not he waited to observe her reaction.

Barely sparing it a glance of longer than thirty seconds as she read it, she laughed before crumpling it and using her magicka to set it alight.

"Not the first assassination attempt, but definitely the clumsiest."

It was when she was mid-laugh that she suddenly stopped and turned completely tense.

"Get behind me."

Ulfric observed her with a look of perplexion, "Excuse me?"

Lowering herself into a fighting stance, she growled "Get behind me. Now!"

Not taking a step but merely opening his mouth in another question he froze when Faelyn growled as the bush behind him rustled.

"Well well. It's not like you to be so defenceless, meat."

"Arnbjorn. To what do I owe the honour?"

The man in question took up an intimidating stance behind Ulfric. He easily towered over them both and his body was built with pure muscle. For want of a better word, the man was huge. The leather he wore had the same colouring as the dead Argonian, but he wasn't wearing boots or bracers. However, from the smell alone you could tell that his hands, if not other parts of his body, was covered in blood. The wind picked up slightly and tussled his shoulder-length silver hair. Not stepping out of the shadow of the forest it was difficult to make out any facial features, apart from the one largely otherworldly feature. His eyes were glowing silver.

The hairs on Ulfric's neck stood on end as he watched Faelyn converse with whoever was behind him. Whoever it was, there was something very… Wrong about him. Every sense in his body was telling him to run and to run fast.

"You've got a contract on you whelp. And I intend to collect. It should keep my lady happy for the next few months, ya know, fucking the beast that was able to kill you. And killing the wannabe king is just a perk."

Ulfric was horrified to watch as she sighed her body wilted in defeat. "I was never able to best you Arn. Will you at least grant me one last wish?"

Ulfric had yet to move as he heard the slight rustling of clothing from behind him.

"I guess I owe you that much whelp. What's the request?"

"Well you can obviously tell I'm attracted to this man," she briefly used her hand to gesture toward Ulfric. His eyebrows lifted to meet his hairline before changing once again into confusion.

Barely sparing him a glance she continued, "At least let me get a first and last kiss."

Seconds passed like hours as Ulfric waited on a response. He could feel the slow trickle of sweat slide down the back of his neck.

"Keh. Fine. But not a long one. I don't wanna watch that shit."

Slightly bowing her head in the man's direction, she closed the distance to Ulfric, reaching up and grabbing the back of his head with her left hand and making her body flush against his.

As Ulfric turn his panicked gaze to meet hers all the breath rushed out of his lungs as he met the fierceness of her eyes. Using her hand, she pulled him down to crash his mouth against hers. It took him a moment, but soon he was matching her fierceness with his own. He groaned into the kiss when she nipped at his bottom lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. His hands seemed to work on a mind of their own, they had started at her hips but soon once slowly moved up to grasp the back of her neck and the other grabbed her hip harder trying to bring her as close to him as possible.

It seemed like the kiss was lasting forever, and yet for not long enough. It wasn't until the hidden man spoke that the spell was broken.

"Fuck. Alright, that's enough. I want to keep my dinner in my stomach."

Breaking the kiss Faelyn looked right into Ulfric's eyes and he noted something. Triumph? He barely had a chance to looked down and watch a smirk appear on her kiss-swollen lips before,

"Yea, break it up. Wait, what? Fuck! No-"

Ulfric felt the air rush out of his lungs and the scenery seemed to swirl and change.

It lasted only momentarily, but when it stopped, he had to grab on to her shoulders and breathe in deeply to stop from collapsing. Blinking a few times, he tried to focus on what was new around him,

"Fae?! What in Oblivion are you doing warping into my room?!"


	4. Author Update

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the delay, unfortunately being able to post new chapters in China without a VPN has been quite difficult. **_

_**I'm not even going to mention the writers block and that my brain has been training to get another story written down!**_

_**The aim is to try and get a new chapter posted every Sunday.**_

_**Again, sorry for the delay.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**xXx**_


	5. For the run of it!

Not giving anyone a chance, Faelyn deposited Ulfric into the nearest chair and started packing up Sorian's things.

"Get dressed. We're leaving."

The bard was struggling to keep her modesty as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself as she ran from the room, while Sorian simply swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked between Ulfric and his sister.

"Did you just kidnap Ulfric?"

Not stopping what she was doing, Faelyn simply snorted as she threw clothes at him. Trousers and a shirt, his boots were beside the door and by Oblivion he better have his under clothes on.

"No, we were attacked. I'm guessing the rest in the Stormcloak camp were massacred, so there's no point in him going back."

Ulfric, who was finally starting to focus and not feel like the contents of his stomach were going to exit every time his spoke, was slowly sitting up and listening to the conversation.

Shrugging on his shirt, before standing and pulling on his trousers, Sorian continued;

"And what? He's not big enough to be left alone?"

Faelyn, finally having finished packing, spun around and stared him down.

"He has Ulfric's scent."

"He. He as in –"

"Yes. So, we have to go and now. He'll be disorientated for another hour before he starts hunting us and I want to be as far away from here as possible."

Ulfric understanding that he was to go with them, stood to interject. As he still wobbled a bit he grasped on to the wooden table as he spoke.

"There is no need to me to travel with you. I just need a sword and I'll be fine on my own. By the Divines I could go back there and kill him myself."

Faelyn did nothing but laugh. Sorian smirked as he retrieved his boots and began lacing them up and leaving the room. Ulfric simply stood there and glared at her until her fit of giggling subsided.

"You? Kill him? Ulfric, I'm sorry but you wouldn't stand a chance."

Ulfric regarded her with the same anger he had shown in the carriage, before he could interrupt, Faelyn held up her hand and continued.

"Do you remember that fear? That gut feeling that you knew there was something very wrong with him? The need to run? That was just from him standing near you. That man is a monster, he enjoys the hunt and he loves to kill in the most sadistic of ways. He is fast, powerful and a damn good fighter. You would not stand a chance."

"And how do you know this? You seem to know a lot about a man that wanted to kill both of us."

"He was hired as my trainer. When the Companions figured out what kind of man he was, they banished him and his employment contract was ended."

Walking up to him she poked him straight on the chest.

"That's how I know."

Looking down at her Ulfric watched all the emotions swirling around in her golden eyes, but they were changing too fast for him to pinpoint on just one. Without realising he was slowly moving his head closer to hers, only to be interrupted when Sorian came bursting through the door with a satchel and two cloaks.

Turning back he watched in amazement as Faelyn continually rotated her wrists. Her hands started to glow and it spread across her body until she was fully engulfed. When the light subsided she was standing in front of them fully dressed. She wore a green tunic, dark brown leggings and laced up boots that came to her knees. Over the tunic she had a cuiress, matching the colour of her leggings and held in place by a weapons belt at her hips.

Handing a cloak to each of them before stating "Let's go" and bounding out the door.

They had jogged north for nearly two hours. They were already into their second hour of walking and Ulfric still felt like he could barely see anything. They had decided to forgo the use of torches and although his eyes adjusted to the dark relatively fast, he still felt like he was just blustering along. The siblings however, were walking with such grace he could swear they were simply gliding across the rocky ground.

Faelyn walked in front, occasionally she'd briefly disappear, the first time she stated that she was scouting ahead. Sorian took up the rear, carrying the only pack between them and a great sword strapped to his back. With how tense both were he knew it wouldn't be practical to strike up conversation.

"There's a cave nearby. We'll stop there" was all she said before turning abruptly right.

Ulfric's pace faltered at the sudden change in tactics, but adapted and continued on. When they began to set out Faelyn had made it clear that they wouldn't stop until they got to Windhelm where Ulfric would be safe behind the stone walls and guards.

Once they entered the cave Sorian moved to the left to a large boulder, seemingly to manoeuvre it to cover the entrance. For someone who looked less muscular than Ulfric he was definitely strong.

"No need."

Stopping in his tracks, Sorian made eye contact with his sister. Ulfric observed the two of them as they were clearly having some form of mental conversation going on. Sighing Sorian reluctantly moved away and moved further into the cave.

Not waiting for him to follow Faelyn continued on. With no torch light Ulfric could barely make out the tunnels he was being led through. More than once he grazed his arms against jagged edges of the wall before entering a large chamber.

"It's a dead end" Ulfric looked around completely confused at the situation. Weren't they running from someone? Why would they come here? Unless…

"You planned this!" he growled, thrusting his hand forward he grabbed on to the clasp of Faelyn's cloak and dragged her closer, slightly lifting her so they were almost at eye level. "You lured me away from the camp! To what? Simply kill me in a cave to be witnessed by no one but your brother?!"

Meeting his glare with one just as fierce, Faelyn grabbed on to his forearm in hopes to alleviate the uncomfortable position he put her in.

"Of course, I planned this! He's been closing distance on us for the last hour and we can't outrun him. And no, it's not a dead-end! Look up you idiot!"

Not releasing her, Ulfric simply looked up to see Sorian sitting on a perch, giving him a smirk and mock salute.

Realising his mistake, he lowered her to the floor and let go of the cloth in his hand. He didn't even get a chance to open his mouth to apologise when he suddenly felt weightless. For the first time since the night began there was enough light for him to see what was happening. He was glowing! Well Faelyn's glowing hand was causing him to glow. He slowly floated higher until he was on the same perch of rock Sorian was.

Grabbing his shoulder Sorian maneuverer him on to the rock and slightly behind him. It wasn't until he looked down that Ulfric realised that this was too high for a normal person to climb to without the proper equipment. Sending Sorian a puzzled look, the man in question did nothing more than shrug his shoulders before bringing his finger to his lips in a gesture to be quiet.

It was at that moment that there was movement at the entrance to the chamber. Ulfric saw a glimmer of silver hair and immediately tensed.

"I thought you said that I wouldn't stand a chance!" Ulfric whispered quietly.

Looking back, Ulfric could barely make out the smirk on Sorian's face, "you wouldn't, but she would."


End file.
